


Quick Detour

by Solution



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Snowball Fight, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solution/pseuds/Solution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted to do was get home as quickly as possible so you could get out of the cold; however, Michael had some different plans…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Detour

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting a prompt everyday from an anon on tumblr, so that's why my last fic was shorter and why my upcoming fics are going to be too; I'm filling them the day I get them. I hope you like tiny one shots! ♥
> 
> (Also posted on my tumblr: http://solutionwrites.tumblr.com )

Stepping out from the Metro Toronto Convention Center into the bitter cold of Canada immediately has me zipping up my jacket as far as I could.

_I fucking hate the cold…_

I still don’t understand how Michael ended up convincing me to come with him to FanExpo. He and Barbara were sent out here to represent Roosterteerh and I somehow got dragged along. The convention was fun, but due to the fact that our hotel was only about 5 minutes away, we had to walk through this treacherous weather to get there and back; it was a nightmare.

Grasping his hand tightly in mine, we start to make our way down the street, passing by people in cosplay outfits and even some people who stopped us to ask Michael for a picture or autograph. Since I was a more of the behind the scenes person at the company, I wasn’t really paid any mind by them- not that I really cared anyway.

There was a park near our hotel, and as we walked by it Michael started to pull on my hand like a little child.

“Oh come on [Y/N]! Let’s just walk through the park; it’ll only take like 5 minutes!” He whines, trying to tug me towards it.

“Michael no! You know how much I hate the cold! I just want to get to our hotel and cover myself with 100  blankets.” I retort, standing firmly so I didn’t budge and crossing my arms.

“Fine then…” He says, letting go of my hand and running off into the park, smirking at me over his shoulder, “You’ll have to go by yourself then!”

I let out a drawn-out grunt of disapproval as he disappears behind some trees. He knows I won’t leave him alone because I don’t really know where our hotel is: he had been acting as my guide. I could just look it up on my phone, but nah… That’s too much work.

I begrudgingly stomp after him, willing him to be close so I can fucking slap him and force him to walk me home.

“Michael!” I call out looking around in the forested area he ran into.

I gasp as a something pelts me in the back of the head and I whip around. Standing there with a couple of snowballs in his hands and a shit-eating grin is Michael.

_Oh this’ll be good…_

“Are you fucking kidding me Michael?” I yell, rubbing the back of head and acting up how hurt I was.

“Oh god [Y/N].” He says quickly, dropping his snowballs and running over to where I had kneeled down on the ground. Bending over to try and get a better look at me, he asks, “Did that one have ice in it? Are you o-“

I cut him off by shoving a handful of snow directly into his open mouth.

I run away squealing and picking up snow as I go as he stands there in shock and tries to spit the snow out of his mouth.

“Are- Are _you_ fucking kidding _me_ [Y/N]?!? I actually thought you were hurt!” He calls after me, pouting.

“Well then you better step up your game Michael!” I shout back, stepping behind a tree to use as cover.

Grumbling a bit, but sprouting a smile, Michael bends over to collect some snow.

His face was a real easy target.

“God damn it [Y/N]!” He shouts, lobbing one of his snowballs at me and hitting the tree I was standing behind.

I return fire, but miss by a hair as he quickly ducks behind a fallen log for cover.

The fight goes on like that for a while, us both missing our pot-shots at each other, until I think _Fuck it… I’ll just ambush him._

Gathering up as much snow as I could in my arms, I bolt out from behind my cover and scream a battle cry as I run towards him. He doesn’t move, too interested in seeing what I have planned play out. I run around his log cover and before he can dodge, plow right into him, sending us both sprawling out on the ground and completely covering him in a mound of snow.

“[Y/N]!” He whines as I roll off of him laughing.

With my help he ends up finally being freed from his snowy prison and we call a truce.

“Well, I don’t think that played out as you had planned…” I say in a mocking tone with a smirk as we exit the park and continue our journey to the hotel.

“Shut the fuck up.” He replies, still pouting at his loss.

“Oh, cheer up fuckface. It was your idea in the first place.” I say, nudging him a bit in a joking manner.

We arrive at the hotel a little later and go directly up to our room.

“Ok, well I don’t know about you, but I’m going to go take a hot shower…” I say as soon as the door to our room closes.

“Can I join you?” He asks, quirking his eyebrows a bit.

I laugh and reply, “Sure, lady-killer. Just no funny business: I’m fucking wiped out.”

He nods and we do just that. I change into my pajamas afterwards, and sit on the bed, flipping through the channels.

“Hey, I’ll be right back.” Michael calls out to me as he opens the door.

“Where are you going?” I ask, surprised he would want to go anywhere after how relaxed he seemed after the shower.

“Just down to the lobby, it’ll only take a sec.”

I nod and he closes the door. I finally settle on just watching _Friends_ and bury myself under the blankets of the bed. As soon as I’m finished positioning myself comfortably with my back resting against the headboard, Michael walks back into the room with two cups.

“I thought you might want some hot chocolate!” He says cheerily, setting one down on the nightstand beside me and doing the same to his on his own side.

“Aw! Thanks baby!” I chirp back, picking it up quickly and taking a sip as he crawls into bed and gets comfortable. “You even got some marshmallows!” I squeal, scooping one out and plopping it into my mouth, savoring the flavor; they were arguably my favorite food. As soon as I place it back down in its original position, I throw my arms around Michael and intertwine our legs. “You’re the best.” I say, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

“You know it!” He says back, beaming.

We lay there for a while, just lazily cuddling, drinking hot cocoa, and watching some TV until we fell asleep: the perfect ending to such a hectic day.

_Maybe the cold isn’t so bad._


End file.
